wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormfast's Little Friend
Stromfast's Little Friend is the sequel to The Armored Scavenger The main protagonist is Stormfast This is a WIP. Made by Armored Scavenger (Towarzysz Husarz's). do not use my idea without permission plz PLZ COMMENT Its sequel is The Winged Scavenger This fan-fict occurs during The Dragonet Prophecy. There are some canon characters. Page will be redone! Summary Stormfast always like scavengers. In fact he would want one of his very own. But his tribes eats them and forces them to fight in the arena. but one day a new combatant sticks him. Will they become friends or will the scavenger have to fight for his life yet again. Prologue Stormfast closed his eyes as the crowd kept cheering on. All of a sudden, the crowd fell silent. "What happened?" ''he thought. He opened his eyes and looked into the arena. There stood the scavenger, limping around the body of the SkyWing. He then fell onto the ground and made sad sqeaking noises. ''"He's weeping," ''thought Stormfast. The scavenger was then herded back into his cage and rolled away. Stormfast thought about the scavegers he had seen battle in the arena. None of them had won, but he was sure if they did, they wouldn't be crying over their kill. ''"He's different, I just know it," ''thought Stormfast. Chapter 1: The Scavenger Stormfast went to his room and pretended to go to sleep. After his mother checked on him he left his room and went down to where the arena scavengers were kept. He had been here once when he was very little. He remembered the little things, barely shorter than he. They were all in cages, either sleeping or shrieking in terror at the sight of him. He had never been there since until now. He went down the hallway and he entered the unguarded room. Most of the scavengers were sleeping and he tried not to wake them. He accidently hit one of the cages and the scavenger inside screamed. He tried to quiet it down but gave up. Some of the others woke up as well. Stormfast finally found the scavenger from the arena. The scavenger had taken his armor off and was now wearing weird scavenger coverings. It was fast asleep but its breath sounded funny. It was hurt and its armor was blood-stained. The scavenger had a small tuft of brown fur on top of its head. Stormfast gently shook the cage and the scavenger woke up. Realizing he was there, it stared at him with wide eyes. Stormfast looked at his brown eyes. ''"So dragonlike," ''he thought. The little creature stood up but immediatly fell down unto the hard cage floor. It let out a squeak of pain. Stormfast felt sorry for it. The dragon then pulled out a bag and pulled out an orange fruit. "I hope you like this," said Stormfast hopefully. The scavenger took the fruit into its hand and peeled it. He then ate the orange fruit. Stormfast looked delighted and relieved. "I knew you would like it," said Stormfast cheerfully. The scavenger smiled. "Well, I better go before mother notices I am missing. I'll come back tomorrow night, ok?" The scavenger just looked at him with those brown eyes. Stormfast took that as a yes and flew back to his room. He got there just before his mother came in. Chapter 2: The Close Encounter "Good morning," said Stormfast's mother, embracing him. "Good morning, mom," said Stormfast sleepily. He had hardly slept at all that night. Stormfast ate his breakfast and when off to explore. He flew past the palace and went over a few forests. He then saw a patrol of SkyWings in the distance. They were in no particular formation and they were all injured. Stormfast flew to the nearst one. "What happened?" he asked. The dragon was slow to answer. His throat had a large wound on it. "The IceWings...," he slowly muttered. Stormfast hovered there, thinking about what he had just heard. The patrol flew towards the palace. Stormfast thought he should go home but curiosity overwhelmed him. He had never seen another dragon who wasn't a SkyWing in real life, except for SandWings. He wanted to see one for himself. ''"I'll just take a peek, and fly away before they even know I was there." ''he thought. He continued to fly in the direction the patrol had came from. The moment he saw silver he flew down into the forest. He had just gotten a glimpse of an IceWing. Just then he felt talons grab him. He jerked back and saw another SkyWing was right behind him. The dragon was also injured, probably from the patrol. The dragon gestured him to follow her and he did, for the moment. His curousity was still strong and he snuck off when she wasn't looking. He flew low and stopped as he saw more silver. He landed in the forest and looked. Five silver IceWing dragon soldiers were flying in the direction of the palace. He continued to look but a second pair of talons grabbed him. It wasn't the SkyWing. An IceWing had him pinned down with his mouth open to blast him with his freezing breath. Stormfast just wanted a look, but now he would have to pay the ultimate price for his curiousity. But he didn't want it to end. He thought about his mother, his friends, and the scavenger. He then hissed and blasted the IceWing with fire before the IceWing frozed him. The IceWing backed away in pain and got off of Stormfast. Stormfast flew as fast as he could to his home. He bursted into his house and immediately went to his room. He stayed there all day, worrying about the outside world. Chapter 3: The Fight Stormfast stayed in his room until his mother came in. She told him that they were going to the arena to watch the fights. Stormfast never liked the arena but thought that it would ease his worryness. He watched the first fight. He was suprised that a MudWing was one of the combatants. He had studied the alliances and knew MudWings were fighting alongside the SkyWings and Burn. His name was Clay and the other combatant was an IceWing named Fjord. He watched as the MudWing delivered some blows but was pinned down. Then all of a sudden, one of the prisoners, a small SeaWing, was making a huge commotion on her prisoner spire. he looked up as guards tried to contain her. The moment he looked back he saw that the MudWing, who was just about to lose, had won. The IceWing was dying but he had clue how. After the fight the MudWing was sent back to his prison. The next one was between a SandWing from Blaze's army and a band of scavengers, including the one he had met before. There were five in total, three female and two males, but only one armored. All the scavengers but the armored one ran right towards the dragon. The male was cuffed aside into the crowd not far from where he was sitting. The three females were doing better and fought much more intelligently. Two distracted the SandWing while the other moved in. Stormfast saw it stab the SandWing in his underbelly and then he grabbed the scavenger. He squeezed it and dropped the lifeless body on the ground. Three scavengers were left. The other two females tried to approach it cautiously. The SandWing stabbed one with his poisonous barb. It died instantly. The last female ran around the arena trying to outmaneuver it. But then the armored one, whom everone had forgotten about , made his move. He crept closer to the sandWing and when he got close enought he stabbed his claw through the SandWing's tail. The dragon howled in pain as he removed the claw. Then the scavenger pulled out some little object and pointed it at the SandWing. It made a noise as a little cloud of white smoke came out of it. The SandWing looked as if he were hit by something as he dropped the claw in pain. The last female scavenger rushed in without a moment to lose and stabbed the SandWing. The armored one picked up his claw and ran at the fallen dragon. The armored scavenger stabbed and swung his claw at the dragon's throat and blood poured out. The dragon was dead within the minute. Stormfast was astonished. The whole crowd was silent. No cheers, only shock. The only noise was a sad squeak. The same scavenger was crying and tears were down his face. He was on his knees weeping. The other scavenger paid no attention and made angry squeaking noises at the crowd. ''"He won again, and he's even sadder then before. Why? He isn't like the other scavengers. He doesn't want to fight in the arena. And only I care," ''thought Stormfast as he and his mother went back to their home. Chapter 4 : A Pet for Stormfast Stormfast went back to check on the scavenger. Like before, it was in its little cage. He looked at Stormfast with a welcoming, but suspicious look. It sat on a little pile of hay and it ate a small piece of meat. He still wore his armor and had his claw on the floor in front of him. It looked sad and lonely. Stormfast felt bad for it. He was pretty sure the little thing hated the arena just as he did, or even more. It looked at him again and returned to eating. All of a sudden, Stormfast opened the cage and grabbed the scavenger. It shrieked in horror as he put in on the ground. It stared at him with wide-eyes and an open mouth. Stormfast gave the scavenger his claw back and beckoned him on to his back. ''"I can't let this scavenger fight another match.... I know, he could be my pet." ''thought Stormfast. The scavenger eventually climbed unto Stormfast's back and he flew back to his room. When he got to his room, Stormfast put the scavenger on a blanket and it stood there. Stormfast got a small chunk of deer and offered it to the scavenger. It took one look at it and pushed the carcass away from himself. Stormfast gave him a confused look. He didn't know exactly what they ate. "Okaaay, no deer." Stormfast then offered cow, bird, fish, and bear to the scavenger but he refused to eat any of it. Stormfast was now worried what he was going to feed his new pet. But then the scavenger picked up a small wooden stick and began to draw in the ground. He made a small picture which looked like an oval with a rigged top. "''A flame!", ''thought Stormfast. So he picked up a piece of cow and carefully roasted it. He then gave it to the scavenger. It ripped off a smaller piece, sniffed it, and put it in his mouth. It chewed it and swallowed, and gave Stormfast a grin. It ate part of the cow and looked better then before. It then gave the rest of the cow to Stormfast. He took it and promptly ate it. "''I have a new pet, my very own scavenger." ''thought Stormfast with a grin. So that night, he and the scavenger slept together. Chapter 5 The next morning, Stormfast woke up to the sound of his mother calling him. When he didn't get up, she went to his room and looked inside. "Wake up, Stormfast," she said, gently nudging him. Stormfast got up and his mother gasped. "Three moons! Where did THAT come from?" asked his mother. Stormfast looked at where she was staring and saw the scavenger was sleeping, curled up in its blanket. "Oh, he's my new pet, mom." explained Stormfast. She looked at the scavenger and then looked at him with an amused look. "What? Pet? Silly dragonet." She patted his head affectionetly. "Dear Stormfast, haven't I told you scavengers are for food and entertainment. Where in Pyrrhia did you find this one.?" "It's an arena scavenger." answered Stormfast. "I took him from his cage." His mother gave him a stern look. "You what! Stormfast, you will put that creature back in its cage, where it belongs!" "Bu-but.." "NO Stormfast, you cannot keep him as a pet. Queen Scarlet will kill you if you stole a scavenger from her. Now you will do as I say and return it to its cage and you start acting like a real dragon." "Yes, mother," sighed Stormfast. Stormfast was glad the scavenger wasn't awake to overhear the conversation, even though he was sure it wouldn't understand a word of it. He also had no intention in returning the scavenger to its cage to fight another match. Stormfast now had to decide whether to actually return his new pet, or keep it as his own in secret. Chapter 6 Stormfast gently woke up the scavenger and he put it on his back. It tried to squirm off but it stopped struggling. Stormfast then left his room and his mother stopped him just as he was about to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked. She noticed the little scavenger on his back. "Mom, I can't give back the scavenger," he replied. "What! Why not? It's not yours," she told him. Just that moment the scavenger made a small noise and cleared its throat. Both Stormfast and his mother looked at him. It opened its mouth and what happened next forever shocked the two SkyWings. "I," began the scavenger, "belong to no dragon," he said sharply. Stormfast was amazed. ''"THREE MOONS, what, how? This isn't possible! Stormfast looked at the scavenger with widened eyes. "You, you can talk?" he asked, puzzled. "Stormfast, I can understand everything you had ever said to me. I know this is hard to believe but yes, I can talk and communicate to any dragon." Stormfast was even more amazed when he heard this. His mother took a step forward and looked closely at the tiny creature. "But how? Your just a scavenger. This is IMPOSSIBLE!" she said. Stormfast then asked," What is your name?" The little scavenger looked at him again and replied. "My name, my name is Casimir," Chapter 7 : The Scavenger's Story Casimir, thought Stormfast. He repeated the name to himself many times. "That doesn't sound like any name I had ever heard before." "Aye, dragon names are completely different than human ones." "Human?" asked Stormfast and his mother at the same time. "I thought you were a scavenger." "Scavenger?" thought Casimir for a moment. "Oh, yes, that is your name for us. Because a few of our not-so-intelligent humans go and seek treasure. I do not scavenge or pick a fight with any dragon. I am far too smart for that." "Really, then why do you fight? How did you end up here in the first place?" asked Stormfast's mother. "Let me explain," said Casimir. He then went on about his voyage to Pyrrhia. About him joining his brother, Wladyslaw, and the Iron Claws. He then told him about his mission to the Sky Kingdom and how he was to rescue some captured soldiers. Both Stormfast and his mother were amazed. "So you see, I need to leave. I found no traces of the captive soldiers so I assume they were never here, or they're dead." "WOW," exclaimed Stormfast. He never thought scavengers were even intelligent, let alone having a kingdom of their own somewhere. He always thought scavengers were dumb because they attacked dragons and stole treasure. But now he was having second thoughts. "Do you really have to go?" asked Stormfast's mother. Stormfast was surprised she even cared about the tiny creature. "Listen," Casimir continued," I HAVE to go. Its not safe here. I'm due in the arena anytime soon according to the Queen. Scarlet enjoys watching me fight in that dreaded place. I don't think I can..." Casimir didn't finish. Stormfast knew what he was thinking. "You can't kill another dragon, even though your life depends on it." he finished for him. "I HATE THAT PLACE SO MUCH!," Casimir roared. Stormfast knew what he had to do. "Mother," he started. But she didn't let him finish. She embraced him and brushed her wings with his. "Stormfast, go, help this scavenger, make me proud." she said in her loving voice. Stormfast didn't know how to react. "But..but what about you.?" he asked. He wanted to help Casimir but didn't want to leave his mother. He loved her with all his heart. "I've been thinking." started Stormfast's mother, "and I've decided that I can no longer live here." "What do you mean, mother?" asked Stormfast. "I'm joining the Talons. I've always wanted to join them, but ever since you hatched..." She needed not to say more. He understood. "What do we do now?" "Well, first off I need to rescue some of my comrades who came with me." said Casimir, finally saying something after a long time. "Okay, I have a plan. Stormfast, you go with Casimir and rescue the scavengers. Then meet me at the edge of the woods to the west and from there we go together. Then when you reach the Iron Claws, I leave for the Talons. Hopefully we will meet again after this war is over." "Okay, lets do this." said Casimir. Chapter 8 The two dragons and the scavenger left the next day. It was easy to sneak into where the arena scavengers were kept because everyone was celebrating the queen's hatching day festivities, which included the arena. Stormfast, with Casimir on his back, entered the room and began to look for Casimir's friends. He let Casimir walked around, checking every cage for his two friends, named Dmitry and Pavel. Casimir found Pavel in a cage suspended from the ceiling. Casimir pointed to the cage and Stormfast nodded. He opened the cage and a small scavenger leaped out onto Stormfast's open talon. It wore no armor but instead wore a fur cap on his head and a robe around himself. Casimir and Pavel embraced each other and began searching for their other missing comrade. It took them a while but they found Dmitry in a cage not far from the cave entrance. When Stormfast opened the cage, the scavenger was hesitant to get out, despite the fact that Casimir and Dmitry were riding on the dragon's back. Casimir spoke to the frightened scavenger but it made no difference. Stormfast knew the queen's festivities couldn't last forever and he grabbed the scavenger out. It shrieked and screamed in terror and Stormfast was a little annoyed. He even saw Casimir and Pavel roll their eyes. Stormfast then realized that another scavenger was with Dmitry in the cage and it walked out. It held a claw and glanced sharply at Stormfast. It had the look of rage and anger, mixed with determination, but yet fear. It suddenly charged at Stormfast, and he took too long to react. The little scavenger stabbed him in the underbelly and he howled in pain. The scavenger had a smirk on its face and charged again. This time, though, Casimir was on the ground as well. He drew his own claw and swung it at his assailant. The attacker blocked the swing and both scavenger engaged in a sort of claw fight. Casimir missed a few blocks but his armor made sure he was not hurt. But he couldn't strike a blow to the attacking scavenger. Both of them squeaked angrily as they continued their fight. Stormfast rushed in to help but Casimir ordered him to stay back and he did. Just then, Dmitry climbed off his back and joined the fight, followed by Pavel. Outnumbered three to one, the scavenger charged at all three of them. Casimir lunged forward and swung his claw, and dark red blood came out where it made contact. Stormfast covered his eyes but couldn't help but look. The lone scavenger's dead body toppled unto the floor with blood spurting out of his neck. Casimir, Dmitry, and Pavel then climbed onto Stormfast's backed and left the cave full of shocked scavengers without a look back. "Why did he attack me that way?" asked Stormfast, breaking the silence. "Stormfast, he probably had every right to do what he did. After all that dragons have done to humanity, of course he was going to react the way he did." explained Casimir. "Anyway, it's best not to think about it." "Oh," said Stormfast. He had no idea that scavenger had feelings of revenge and hatred to that degree. He had only thought of scavengers as animals who lived by instinct. The group of four quickly flew out of the palace. They reached the place where Stormfast's mother was supposed to meet them. A large red dragon was expecting them and tried to stay hidden in the forest. When she spotted them, she went to embrace her son but noticed the three scavengers on his back. Stormfast put them on the ground and then hugged his mother. They then heard a distant scream followed by a series of them coming from the arena. They paid no attention and flew west towards where Casimir explained was the location of the Iron Claws camp. Epilogue It was a sad, gloomy, rainy day on the beach near the eastern sea. There was nowhere to hide from the storm but it didn't bother him. A scavenger was standing on a rock, looking out towards the horizon. No sign of any dragons. He was relieved. The scavenger stood tall, and then returned to the little makeshift camp. Inside stood another scavenger, this one with majestic wings on wooden frames on his back, with armor and a leopard skin over his shoulder. "Any sign of them?" the winged scavenger asked. "No, general," he replied. "Good, this eases things a bit. We can concentrate our forces to other areas. Maybe I can even send a ship to our outpost in the desert." "Sir, are we really going to war?" he asked, saluting to his superior. "We are not at war yet, but I won't let them have a head start." said the winged man. The End Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)